


Nothing is true ... everything is permitted

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Assassins and Templars [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	1. Chapter 1

Der Mond versteckte sich hinter den schweren, grauen Wolken, die auch das Sternenlicht verbargen und die Stadt unter sich in ein seltsames, nächtliches, graues Zwielicht tauchte. Dunkle Schatten wanderten durch die Straßen, verschwanden in kleinen Gassen oder wurden vom fahlen, gelblichen Licht der Straßenlaternen verwaschen und ausgelöscht. Einige Schatten aber, blieben, wichen vor dem Sternenlicht, das durch Wolkenlücken fiel, zurück, nur um dann erneut mit der Dunkelheit, die über dem Weltenmeer lag, zu verschmelzen.  
Die Sinne eines Assassinen waren scharf, der Blick des Adlers durchdrang selbst die tiefste Finsternis und so verharrte Anders bewegungslos im Schatten eines Dachaufbaus, als etwas auf dem Dach seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Es war nur ein Gefühl, wie ein warnendes Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, aber dennoch ließ Anders seinen Blick nun voller Wachsamkeit durch die dunkle Winternacht wandern.  
Der Wind jaulte und stöhnte, die hungrigen Böen zerrten an der Kleidung des Assassinen, spielten mit den langen, dunkelblonden Strähnen, welche die eisigen, aber beinahe doch zärtlichen Finger des Windes unter der schützenden Kapuze hervor gestrichen hatten, aber dennoch konnte Anders deutlich die Atemzüge hören. Eine Aura, ein helles Rot, das förmlich 'Gefahr' schrie, leuchtete hell in der Nacht und verriet das Versteck des Templers nur zu deutlich. Anders leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, während er nun in absoluter Lautlosigkeit durch die Dunkelheit huschte.  
Die, sicher an seinem Unterarm verborgene Klinge vibrierte und sang voller Vorfreude, als könnte sie es kaum mehr erwarten mit dem Rot von Templerblut aufs Neue geweiht zu werden, aber Anders zögerte, beobachtete den Templer von seiner erhöhten Position, von einem kleinen Vorsprung hoch auf einem langen Mast aus. Das Gesicht, obwohl es eigentlich durch eine flackernde Notbeleuchtung der nahen Tür erhellt sein sollte, lag dennoch zum größten Teil im Schatten einer grauen, tief heruntergezogenen Kapuze. Nur blasse, aber dennoch sinnlich scheinende Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen und ein kantiges, kräftiges Kinn zeugten von einer gewissen Attraktivität des Templers. Der einfache Pullover betonte dann auch einen schlanken, trainierten Körper und die im Licht der Notbeleuchtung hell schimmernde Lederhose schien sich geradezu sinnlich an die endlos langen Beine zu schmiegen.  
„Na gurrst du auch?“, die plötzliche Ansprache ließ den jungen Assassinen beinahe den Halt verlieren und als er nach einigen Sekunden sein Gleichgewicht auf dem schmalen Vorsprung wiederfand, fühlte er einen amüsierten Blick auf sich ruhen, „Oder lernt ihr Assassinen das erst im Fortgeschrittenenlehrgang?“ Noch immer lag das Gesicht des Templers tief im Schatten, was Anders nun durchaus bedauerte, aber dennoch lächelte er nun scharf, „Guru … Zufrieden?“  
„Nicht wirklich ...“, der Templer sah zu ihm auf und ein schiefer Zahn grub sich in die Unterlippe, aber unter der gespielten Lockerheit schimmerte nun auch deutlich die Anspannung durch und Anders konnte die rasche, ihm so vertraute Bewegung war nehmen, als der andere sich vergewissert, dass er seinem Feind nicht unbewaffnet gegenüberstand, „Was machst du hier, Assassine? Bist du aus dem Nest gefallen?“ „Ich genieße nur den wundervollen Ausblick.“, Anders zuckte mit den Schultern und verlagerte gleichzeitig behutsam und unmerklich das Gewicht, als der junge Templer nun langsam zurückwich. „Der Ausblick, so … so … Siehst du denn etwas, was dir gefällt?“, der leichte, beinahe schon flirtende Ton konnte aber ebenfalls nicht mehr über die stetig wachsende Spannung hinwegtäuschen und Anders leckte sich mit einem abfälligen Schnauben über die Lippen, „Nicht wirklich ...“  
Der Sprung war lautlos und unerwartet. Und, obwohl die verborgene Klinge ihr Ziel hätte treffen sollen, schabte aber wirkungslos über einen, unter dem Pullover verborgenen Unterarmschutz und zerschnitt dabei den Ärmel. Anders reagierte instinktiv, als der Templer ihn nun mit der flachen Hand von sich stieß, ihm dann aber auch gleich, im Versuch einen Treffer mit der versteckten Klinge zu landen, nachsetzte. Das silbrige Mondlicht fing sich auf der langen Klinge und ließ sie hell aufblitzen, aber Anders drehte sich elegant zur Seite und der Templer stolperte einige Schritte, die gefährliche Klinge nutzlos. Als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, war der Assassine aber schon wieder in der Dunkelheit verschwunden und er war alleine auf dem Dach, unter dem sich die Lichter Oslos wie ein fahles Meer ausbreitete  
.  
„Wo andere blindlings der Wahrheit folgen, bedenket …  
…nichts ist wahr.  
Wo andere begrenzt sind, von Moral oder Gesetz, bedenket …  
…alles ist erlaubt.  
Wir arbeiten im Dunkel, um dem Licht zu dienen, wir sind Assassinen ...  
Nichts ist wahr alles ist erlaubt"

Laute Musik und ein kühler Schwall abgestandener, nach Alkohol, Zigarettenrauch und viel zu vielen Menschen riechender Luft, wehte ihm aus den riesigen Kellergewölben entgegen, kaum das Anders die abblätternde, grüne Holztür aufgestoßen hatte. Die steil nach unten führenden, von zahllosen Besuchern bereits abgetretenen Steinstufen vibrierten unter den harten, hämmernden Bässen, als der Assassine sich, die Finger einer Hand beinahe schon verspielt über den rauen, bröckelnden Putz wandern lassend, an den Abstieg in die dunklen Gewölbe machte.  
Das Licht wurde immer diffuser, lange Schatten huschten über die alten, bröckelnden Steinwände, aber schließlich wichen auch sie zurück und machten den bunten Neonlichter Platz. Sie geisterten durch das hohe alte Treppenhaus und tauchten es in wildes stroboskopartiges, ungestümes Licht, während die Musik nun beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut zu sein schien. Der Lärm betäubte aber auch die viel zu empfindlichen Sinne des Assassinen, wusch alles Besondere von ihm und machte ihn zu einem normalen Menschen.  
Der Barkeeper hielt kurz inne, warf sich das dreckige Handtuch über die Schulter und nickte Anders, der sich leger gegen die Bar lehnte knapp zu. Der Assassine erwiderte das Nicken ebenso knapp und ließ, während er auf seinen üblichen Drink wartete, seinen Blick scheinbar uninteressiert durch den dunklen Club wandern.  
Die hellen Neonblitze blendeten ihn, raubten ihm seine besondere Sicht und dem Wissen, wer Freund und Feind war. Hierherzukommen war inzwischen Gewohnheit, aber dennoch war es jedes Mal wieder ein gefährliches Spiel, fast ebenso tödlich wie der in den Schatten tobende Krieg zwischen den uralten Orden der Templer und der Assassinen, aus dem es für sie alle kein Entkommen zu geben schien.  
Männer und Frauen scheinbar jeglichen Alters rieben willig ihre Körper zu harten Beats aneinander und schienen dabei eine einzige, kopflose Masse auf der Tanzfläche zu bilden. In den zahlreichen Nischen, die nur gelegentlich von den aufblitzenden Neongewittern erhellt wurden, saßen weitere Suchende und welche, die schon gefunden hatten, was sie an diesem Abend hergetrieben hatte.  
Anonymer Sex.  
Schnaubend wand Anders seinen Blick von den Nischen ab und ließ ihn über die Länge der Bar wandern. Nicht viele Leute hatten dort Platz genommen. Eigentlich waren es nur zwei. Einer davon war ein junger, pickliger Mann, der unter dem Blick des Assassinen errötete und beinahe erleichtert wirkte, als Anders die Nase krauste und den zweiten Gast betrachtete. Die Frisur war etwas bieder und erinnerte Anders irgendwie an Prinz Eisenherz und das enge blaue T-Shirt enthüllte neben viel gebräunter Haut auch einen gut gebauten Oberkörper. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die alte Theke und die in Leder gekleideten, langen Beine wippten in einem eigenen Rhythmus, während der Fremde, mit einer Bierflasche spielend, die Geschehnisse betrachtete und so gleichzeitig Anders die Gelegenheit bot, sein Profil zu studieren.  
Ein kantiges Kinn.  
Eine große Nase.  
Hohe Wangenknochen.  
Volle, sinnliche Lippen.  
Ausreichend, um zu vergessen, um für einen Moment abschalten zu können.  
Geschmeidig erhob Anders sich und fuhr sich durch die halblangen, blonden Haare, die in einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden worden war. Der Fremde sah auf, ein interessierter, filz grauer Blick traf auf den Assassinen, aber Anders ignorierte ihn scheinbar und lief dann viel zu nahe an ihm vorbei, um dann im Dunkeln einer der freien Nischen zu verschwinden.

Er wartete in der, von Lichtblitzen nur sporadisch erhellte Dunkelheit und lauschte seinen eigenen, eigenartig schweren Atemzügen. Nur Sekunden, nachdem er auf der harten Polsterbank, deren Polster sich unter seinen tastenden Fingern rissig und klebrig anfühlten, Platz genommen hatte, konnte der Assassine schließlich den großgewachsenen Schatten, der beinahe lautlos ihm gegenüber in das behelfsmäßige, dunkle Separee glitt erahnen. Es raschelte leise und er konnte den Atem des Fremden in seinem Nacken fühlen, während dessen Finger sein T-Shirt hochschoben und über die weiche Haut strichen. Aufstöhnend lehnte Anders sich in die Berührungen, spürte den bereits hart werdenden Schwanz fordernd gegen seinen Hintern drücken. Lange Finger umfassten seine Brustwarzen und rieben sie in quälend langsamer Sinnlichkeit, bis Anders zufrieden aufseufzte.  
Die Finger wanderten dann aber tiefer, folgten dem Weg der Muskeln, strichen durch den blonden Flaum, der den Beginn des Schambereichs markierte und zupften dann verspielt am Bund der tief sitzenden, engen Jeans. Geschickt wurde der Knopf geöffnet und Anders fühlte, wie überaus geschickte Finger erst hauchzart über seinen Schwanz strichen, nur um die Erregung dann geradezu schmerzhaft fest und fordernd zu umfassen.  
Anders buckelte gegen den Griff, rieb sich gegen den harten Schwanz des anderen und fühlte nun den Daumen über die empfindliche Unterseite seines Glieds streichen. Die Finger folgten dem nur zu ertastenden Netzwerk und der Assassine schloss schließlich die Augen, als der Fremde voller Geschick seine Hoden zwischen den Fingern zu reiben begann. Anders spürte, wie die empfindliche Haut sich vor beinahe schmerzhafter Erregung immer mehr zu spannen begann und er folgte nur zu willig dem Diktat des Fremden, als dieser ihn schließlich empor zog.  
Das Knistern der Kondompackung war selbst über der hämmernden Musik zu hören, aber dennoch ließ der Fremde Anders keinen Moment, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Stattdessen stieß er ihn in gebeugter Haltung über dem Tisch, sodass die harte Kante des Tisches schmerzhaft gegen Anders' Erregung drückte.Dann umfassten die kundigen Finger wieder den harten Schwanz, während die andere Hand auf Anders' schmaler Hüfte zu liegen kam und dann langsam über das feste Fleisch der Pobacke strichen. Halbmondförmige Male wären am nächsten Morgen die einzig verbliebenen Zeugen dieses Geschehens, aber nun hieß Anders den heißen Schmerz willkommen und warf hungrig nach mehr den Kopf in den Nacken. Er konnte den Fremden nun hinter sich fühlen, den harten Schwanz, wie er zwischen seine Backen drängte und er wollte mehr, aber stattdessen strichen ein Finger durch den trennenden Spalt und zwängte sich durch den engen Muskelring. Es war zu wenig, Anders wollte mehr, viel mehr. Aber der Fremde ließ sich Zeit. Nur langsam bewegten sich die vorwitzigen Finger, tasteten sich vor und suchten nach dem Punkt, der seinen Partner Sternchen sehen lassen würde.  
Die Tischplatte war klebrig von wer weiß was, aber das Holz war angenehm kühl, gegen seine heiße Stirn. Aber dennoch biss Anders sich wiederholt auf die Lippe und drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, als der Fremde sich langsam in ihn schob. Er meinte jeden Millimeter zu spüren und schrak zusammen, als sein Körper nun den fordernden Bewegungen des Fremden wie von selbst zu folgen begann.  
Immer wieder zog er sich kostbare Zentimeter zurück, nur um dann tiefer in den schmalen, willenlos über den Tisch gebeugten Körper zu stoßen. Anders versuchte tief einzuatmen, verschluckte sich aber beinahe und schnappte hilflos nach Luft, als die warmen Finger, die bislang sichernd auf seinen Hüften gelegen hatten, sich nun um seinen schmerzhaft harten, bereits vor Lust tropfenden Schwanz legten.  
In der Dunkelheit verborgen, ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen nur immer wieder im bunten, stroboskopartigen Licht der Neon Spots zu erahnen, erklommen die beiden Männer den steinigen Pfad zum Orgasmus. Anders konnte fühlen, wie sich die Hitze in seinem Unterleib sammelte und der schwere Atem, der seinen Nacken streifte, als der Fremde ein weiteres Mal in ihn stieß, verriet, dass der andere Mann ebenso erregt war wie er. Stoß für Stoß trieben sie sich weiter hinaus auf das unstete, dunkle Meer, nur um dann gemeinsam in einer Welle der Orgasmen zu versinken.

Nur langsam gelang es Anders die dunkle Meeresoberfläche wieder zu durchbrechen und er sank atemlos auf die rissen Polster der Sitzbank zurück. Etwas raschelte neben ihm und Anders konnte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, vom Neonlicht von jeder Farbe reingewaschen, das Gesicht des Fremden sehen. Ein schiefer Zahn bohrte sich in die Unterlippe, während der Blick scheinbar anerkennend und zufrieden über Anders' halbnackten, von ihm gebrandmarkten Körper wanderte.  
Dann kehrte aber auch schon die Dunkelheit zurück und Anders spürte, wie der Fremde die kleine Nische verließ.

„Nichts ist wahr ...  
Wir arbeiten im Dunkel, um dem Licht zu dienen, wir sind Assassinen …  
Alles ist erlaubt.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Harte Nacht gehabt?“, überrascht sah der junge Assassine von seinem Tablet auf und drehte sich zu seinem, in der Tür stehenden Vater um, „Tom … Solltest du nicht längst im Büro sein?“ „Darf ein Vater sich denn keine Sorgen um seinen Sohn machen?“, schmunzelnd stieß der ältere Assassine sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat hinter seinen Sohn. „Vor allem, wenn man so etwas ...“, seine Finger strichen behutsam eine der langen, blonden Strähnen zurück und dann über die dunkle Verfärbung am Hals seines Sohnes , „ … sieht.“ „Das ist … nichts.“, Anders schlug hastig den Kragen seines weißen Hemdes hoch und zuckte dann scheinbar beiläufig mit den Schultern, „Ich habe mich nur … gestoßen.“ „Gestoßen.“, es war Tom deutlich an merken, dass er seinem Sohn nicht glaubte, aber zu Anders großer Erleichterung ließ er nun von ihm ab und legte stattdessen ein körniges, in Schwarz und Weiß gehaltenes Foto vor dem jüngeren Assassinen auf den Tisch, „Dein neues Ziel.“  
„Wer ist er? Das ist doch ein … er, oder?“, Anders betrachtete das grobkörnige Bild für einen Augenblick, bevor er dann nach seinem Orangensaftglas griff, einen Schluck trank und dann eine Grimasse schnitt, „Selbst mein Handy bekommt bessere Bilder hin ...“ „Alexander Stöckl.“, ein weiteres Bild, dieses Mal in besserer Qualität, wurde vor Anders auf den Tisch gelegt, „Er ist der Hauptfinanzier hinter dem 'Eden-Projekt'.“ „Eden ...“, Anders nahm das Bild nun auf, leckte sich aber erst über die Lippen, bevor er den Mann neugierig betrachtete, „Also ein Templer?“ „Nein.“, Toms Stimme hatte an Schärfe gewonnen, „Ein … Unterstützer …“ „Hmmm ...“, Anders betrachtete das kantige Gesicht mit den tiefen Geheimratsecken und den Falten, die durch die geringe Auflösung und den scharfen Kontrast zwischen Schwarz und Weiß viel schärfer wirkten und den Mann älter zu machen schienen, „Ich soll ihn töten?“ „Ja.“, der ältere Assassine nickte knapp, zog dann aber einen Stuhl ab und ließ sich rittlings darauf nieder, „Und wir brauchen die Akten von Eden … Wir müssen wissen, was die Templer schon gefunden haben ...“ „

Die Villa war prunkvoll und ebenso eindrucksvoll war wohl auch die Gästeliste, die Anders sich ins Gedächtnis rief, während er sich, an seiner Champagnerflöte nippend und immer wieder Leuten zunickte, als ob er sie kennen würde, durch die geladenen Gäste bewegte. Alexander Stöckl war nicht alleine, neben ihm stand ein junger, hochgewachsener Mann. Der junge Mann, ein Templer, wie seine Aura unzweifelhaft verriet und der Anders, obwohl er dessen Gesicht aus dieser Entfernung nicht richtig erkennen konnte, irgendwie bekannt vorkam, sollte wohl als eine Art Leibwächter fungieren. Und unter dem grauen, weiten Anzug, welcher der Figur des jungen Leibwächters nicht gerade zu schmeicheln schien, konnte man sicher ein kleines Waffenarsenal verbergen.  
Der Assassine spürte den Blick des Leibwächters über die Menge wandern, spürte, wie er ihn streifte, bevor es Anders wieder gelang in einer der zahlreichen, versprengten Grüppchen, die an vereinzelten Stehtischchen standen, unterzutauchen. Unsichtbar für den prüfenden Blick des Templers, nippte Anders an seinem Glas und ließ seinerseits seinen Blick durch den Saal wandern.  
Versteckte Mauervorsprünge, kaum groß genug für eine Maus, aber dennoch ein geeigneter Weg für einen Assassinen, zogen sich über die grob gemauerten, uralten Wände. Bilderrahmen, staubige Vorhänge, Kandelaber und andere Verzierung an dem kahlen Mauerwerk würden ihm den Weg erleichtern und ihn aus dem Blick der feiernden Menschen bringen. Der Weg zu seinem Ziel war so deutlich zu sehen, aber dennoch war der Templer eine erwartete, aber dennoch undeutbare Schwierigkeit in seinem eigentlich so einfachen Plan.  
Die beiden Klingen, versteckt unter dem Stoff der Ärmel des so wohl geschnittenen, dunklen Anzugs, schien erwartungsvoll zu vibrieren, als Anders sich aus dem kleinen Grüppchen löste und hinter dem schweren Samt eines eines altertümlichen Vorhangs verschwand. Staub und Muff kitzelten seine Nase, aber dennoch zog der Assassine sich lautlos empor. Millimeter für Millimeter schob er sich, versteckt von den freundlichen Schatten, in denen jeder Assassine geborgen wurde, hoch über den Köpfen der geladenen Gäste, immer weiter in Richtung seines Ziels.  
Das, hoch oben, im Schatten liegende, rußgeschwärzte Gebälk der alten Ritterhalle ächzte leise unter dem Gewicht des Assassinen. Immer wieder rieselte Staub hinunter, wurde dann in einer, beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung und ohne nach oben zu sehen oder zu ahnen, welche Katastrophe sich weit über ihren Köpfen anbahnte, von den schweren Stoffen der Abendroben gewischt. Behände sprang Anders von Balken und kam seinen scheinbar so unbedarften Ziel immer näher.  
Schließlich verharrte er aber atemlos, kontrollierte sorgsam jeden Atemzug, Meter über Alexander Stöckl und seinem Leibwächter. Die Klingen sangen lautlos und voller Erwartung, aber Anders ignorierte das unhörbarer Klagen und das leise, ungeduldige Vibrieren und zog stattdessen eines der pfeilförmigen Wurfmesser hervor. Er wog das federleichte Keramikmesser kurz prüfend in der Hand, bevor er es zwischen Mittelfinger und Zeigefinger legte und warf.  
Lautlos sauste es durch die Luft, schlug mit einem leisen Klirren in die Mauer ein und durchtrennte die Leitungen, so dass der Saal in Finsternis gehüllt wurde. Menschen schrien überrascht und drängten, hilflos in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit gefangen, den Ausgängen entgegen. Aber, die Sinne eines Assassinen kannten keine Dunkelheit. Nur zu deutlich leuchteten die so unterschiedlichen Auren in der Schwärze. Das fahle Blau und auch das helle Gold seines, nun von feindlichem Rot umringten Ziels, wiesen ihm auch in absoluter Dunkelheit das Ziel aus und so sprang der Assassine.  
Die Wucht des Aufpralls riss Alexander zu Boden, Hände griffen nach ihnen, laute Stimmen bellten Befehle, riefen den Namen des Geschäftsmanns und Waffen wurden entsichert. Es blieben nur noch Sekunden, Anders konnte bereits spüren, wie der Schock aus Alexander zu weichen begann und die Bewegungen seines Zieles wieder sicherer wurden. Die Klinge stieß zu, aber bevor sie ihr Ziel treffen konnte, spürte Anders einen scharfen Schmerz an seiner Wange.  
Auf dem Boden kauernd, immer angespannt auf einen neuerlichen Angriff wartend, fuhr er herum. Seine Wange wurde taub, Schwindel erfasste ihn und ließ die Welt verschwimmen, als er vorsichtig über den langen, noch immer blutenden Schnitt tastete. „Gift ...“, murmelte der Assassine und kämpfte müde darum auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als sich plötzlich eine der hellen, roten Auren zu ihm beugte.  
In diesem Moment flammte das Licht wieder auf.  
Enthüllte kantige Züge.  
Filz graue Augen.  
Hohe Wangenknochen.  
Und einen schiefen Zahn.  
Er kannte dieses Gesicht.  
Aber woher nur?  
Wohlige Müdigkeit umfing ihn, eine warme Benommenheit hüllte seine Gedanken in Watte und so wehrte er sich auch nicht, als der Templer seine tarnende Kapuze zurückschob, sondern blinzelte nur blicklos in die jähe Helligkeit. „So sieht das kleine Vögelchen also aus ...“, warme Finger strichen über seine unverletzte Wange, bemühten sich das vergiftete Blut, das über die blasse Haut rann, nicht zu berühren und Anders hustete trocken, „Soll ich wieder gurren?“ „Hast du nicht genug mit sterben zu tun?“, der junge Templer zuckte wenig beeindruckt mit den Schultern und bemerkte auch nicht, dass der schwache Assassine plötzlich etwas in der Hand hielt.  
Etwas fiel zu Boden.  
Knackte leise.  
In der Stille überlaut.  
Silbriger Nebel hüllte den Assassinen ein.  
Machte ihn unsichtbar.  
Ließ ihn verschwinden.  
Hektische Schreie durchdrangen das silberne Gespinst.  
Waffen wurden entsichert und Befehle wurden gebrüllt.  
Aber, als der Nebel sich legte, war der Assassine verschwunden.  
Nur noch ein paar Blutstropfen glitzerten beinahe spöttisch.

Anders erinnerte sich nicht mehr, wie er nach Hause gekommen war. Es war wie ein Blick durch ein chaotisches Kaleidoskop. Stücke einer Straße, eine raue Wand, stolpernde Schritte, laute Rufe, Hupen und Geschrei … aber auch helle Lichter, all das lief zusammen zu einem undeutlichen, wirren Bild, das sich erst im Büro seines Vaters zu einem unvollkommenen Ganzen zusammenfügte.  
Die große Glasscheibe.  
Die schmale Sichel des Mondes.  
Darunter das fahle Licht des Weltenmeers.  
Das Letzte, was der Assassine sah.  
Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und in der tiefen Schwärze versank.

„Anders ...“, eine raue, aber dennoch sanfte Berührung ließ den jungen Assassinen schwerfällig die Augen zu öffnen. Alles um ihn herum schien seltsam verschwommen, aber schließlich schälten sich die vertrauten Gesichtszüge seines Vater aus dem verwaschenen Mischmasch aus Schatten und Licht. „Gott sei Dank.“, Tom klang wirklich erleichtert und führte Anders' Hand vorsichtig an seine Wange, wo der junge Assassine nun aber nur noch einen weichen Verband ertasten konnte, „Es war ziemlich knapp … Kannst du mir sagen, was passiert ist?“


	3. night terror

Das Gift war ebenso heimtückisch, wie die Templer. Es wirkte schnell,lähmte den Körper, ließ das Opfer hilflos, aber bei vollem Verstand zurück, um dann endlich durch die Klinge eines Templers aus seinem tristen Elend erlöst zu werden.  
Seit Kindheit an, war Anders gegen die unterschiedlichsten Gifte immunisiert worden. Es war nötig gewesen, so hatte sein Vater ihm immer gepredigt, aber bisher hatte er ihm nicht geglaubt hat. Aber nun, als schwach, benommen, in fiebriger Hitze und noch immer gequält von den Nachwirkungen des Giftes, schlaflos in seinem Bett lag, war er froh über diese Maßnahme.  
Denn, sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Müde starrte Anders an die holzgetäfelte Decke und kämpfte dennoch verbissen gegen den eigentlich so nötigen Schlaf und die Träume, die er in den letzten Wochen so sehr zu fürchten gelernt hatte.  
Nacht für Nacht träumte er von dem Templer mit den warmen filz grauen Augen, meinte seine Finger sanft über seine Wangen streicheln zu fühlen und seine Stimme leise wispern zu hören, „Kleines Vögelchen ...“ Aber, immer wenn er dann aus seinen fiebrigen Träumen hochschreckte, war er alleine, vollkommen in das Bettzeug verheddert und beinahe schmerzhaft hart.  
„Verdammt ...“, frustriert setzte Anders sich auf, befreite sich aus dem einengenden Kokon seiner Bettdecke und hiebt dann genervt mit der geballten Faust auf die Matratze ein, „Verdammt ...“ „Solche schlimmen Worte ...“, eine Stimme, wohlbekannt, aber unerwartet, drang aus der wabernden Dunkelheit und als Anders alarmiert aufsah, trat der junge Templer aus den Schatten heraus, „ … aus so einem hübschen Mund.“ „Was machst du hier?“, Anders tastete nach einer Waffe und atmete erleichtert auf, als seine Finger sich bereits nach wenigen Sekunden um das vertraute Leder des Unterarmschutzes legten.  
Das Anlegen der Waffe sollte ihm vertraut sein. Es war eigentlich Routine, etwas was er blindlings können sollte, aber nun zitterten seine Finger und wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, als er nun versuchte die Lederbänder und Schnallen zu schließen. „Die wirst du nicht brauchen.“, der Schatten des Templers fiel plötzlich, lang und dunkel, auf ihn und Anders erstarrte, als der Eindringling sich nun vorbeugte, „Glaub mir … Hätte ich dich töten wollen … hätte ich es bereits bei meinem ersten Besuch getan ...“  
Anders konnte nur benommen starren, als der Templer nun die versteckte Klinge mit spitzen Fingern entgegennahm. Er betrachtete sie kurz mit wissenschaftlicher Neugier, bevor er seinen Ärmel zurückschob und sie dann etwas unsicher und kurz mit den Bändern und Schnallen kämpfend, anlegte. Der Templer drehte prüfend den Arm und grinste etwas überrascht, aber dennoch auch zufrieden, als es ihm beim zweiten Versuch gelang die Klinge hervorschnellen zu lassen, „Hui ...“ Anders, nun schutzlos und unbewaffnet, war unwillkürlich etwas zurückgewichen, aber der Eindringling beachtete ihn im Moment gar nicht, sondern begann stattdessen damit die Verschlüsse wieder zu öffnen und legte die Klinge dann, weit außerhalb von Anders' Reichweite, auf einer Kommode ab, bevor er sich lächelnd wieder zu dem Assassinen drehte.  
„So … und nun zu dir ...“, der filz graue Blick wanderte über die angespannte Gestalt im Bett und der Templer schüttelte den Kopf, „Leg dich hin.“ „Was?“, Anders schüttelte abweisend den Kopf und verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor der Brust. „Leg dich hin. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?“, wiederholte der Templer, schüttelte dann aber, beinahe schon verwundert den Kopf, zog nun einen kleinen Rucksack hervorzog, „Oder muss ich es für dich zwitschern, mein Vögelchen?“  
„Was …?“, Anders beobachtete, wie der Templer nun pfeifend eine handtellergroße, undurchsichtige Flasche hervorzog, bevor er dann zum Bett zurückkam und ihm das Fläschchen auffordernd, aber mit einem seltsam ehrlich wirkenden Lächeln entgegenhielt, „Kannst ruhig selber nachgucken, kein Gift, Vögelchen.“ Unsicher nahm der Assassine das unscheinbare Fläschchen entgegen, löste vorsichtig den Schraubverschluss und krauste dann, nachdem er misstrauisch daran gerochen hatte, die Nase, „Banane?“  
„Sandelholz und exotische Früchte.“, verbesserte der Templer, die Augen verdrehend, und nahm dem anderen nun wieder die Flasche ab, „Schlechter Geruchssinn ist eigentlich keine Wirkung des Giftes … Ich sage dir nun, wie es weitergehen wird. Du ziehst nun endlich das Shirt aus, legst du dich endlich hin und hältst dann wenigstens einmal für kurze Zeit deine Klappe...“ Anders kam dem eindeutigen Befehl, aber auch ohne den Templer auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, nach. Liegend griff er dann aber nach dem Kopfkissen, boxte es noch kurz in Form und stützte schließlich seine Unterarme darauf auf und musterte den Templer aber nach wie vor noch immer reichlich störrisch, „Zufrieden, Templer?“  
„Lars.“, kam eine gemurmelte, abwesend klingende Antwort und Anders konnte nun, spüren, wie der andere sich auf die Bettkannte setzte, „Immerhin kenne ich auch deinen Vornamen ...“ „Woher?“, Anders zuckte zusammen, als ein Finger probehalber über sein Rückgrat strich und dem unebenen Weg der Wirbel folgte und dann in das empfindliche Sakraldreieck eindrang und dort über die seidig, weiche Haut strich. „Anders Haugvad ...“, Lars strich die langen dunkelblonden Strähnen, die sich aus dem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatten, aus dem Nacken und wickelte sie um den Finger, „Angehender Arzt … Erfolgreich … Gutaussehend …“ „Du findest mich ...“, Anders schloss die Augen, als Lars sich vorbeugte und seine Lippen den beinahe bis zur Unkenntnis verblassten Knutschfleck, den er selbst vor Wochen als Zeichen auf Anders' Haut hinterlassen hatte, streiften, „ … gutaussehend?“ „Hätte ich sonst mit dir geschlafen?“, Lars' Atem streifte hauchzart seinen Nacken und ein wohliger Schauder lief durch den angespannten Körper des Assassinen, der dann aber doch nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Du hattest es nötig ...“ „Ja, du bist gutaussehend.“, Lars lachte raus und hauchte dann genüsslich einen Kuss hinter Anders' Ohr, „Habe ich dein Ego nun erfolgreich wieder aufgebaut?“  
„Mmmmh … Nur gutaussehend?“, erkundigte Anders sich ernsthaft und in den blauen Augen schimmerte verspielte Empörung, als er sich nun wieder aufstützte und den Templer musterte, „Nicht mal 'beonders gutaussehend'? 'Fabelhaft' oder 'wunderbar' … oder nicht mal 'sexy'?“ Die Matratze bewegte sich, als Lars sich nun ganz aufs Bett gleiten ließ und sich nun über die schlanken Oberschenkel des Assassinen kniete und eine Handfläche kollidierte unsanft mit dem festen, von weichem Stoff der Trainingshose verhüllten Fleisch der Pobacke, „Werd nicht frech, Assassine ...“  
Anders wolle aufbegehren und Lars konnte spüren, wie der schlanke, trainierte Körper unter ihm sich anspannte, aber dennoch ließ er seine kühlen Finger dann einfach über den nackten Rücken wandern, bis er die langen Muskeln erreicht hatte und dann leise warnte, „Sonst wirst du es bereuen ...“ „Dann schreie ich eben das ganze Haus zusammen ...“, konterte der Assassine mit einem knappen Schulterzucken, „... und jemand wird dich umbringen … Was eigentlich Verschwendung wäre …“  
Lars brummte nur amüsiert und öffnete nun das Fläschchen. Der exotische Geruch breitete sich im Schlafzimmer auf und verstärkte sich nur noch, als der Templer vorsichtig einige Tropfen des Öls auf seine Finger träufelte und dann verrieb. Anders verharrte erst erwartungsvoll, als Lars nun begann seine warmen Finger vorsichtig über den schmalen Rücken zu bewegen. Aber entspannte sich dann auch zusehends. Der blaue Blick wurde verschlafener, die blauen Augen begannen schließlich auch zuzufallen und sein Atem wurde immer ruhiger und gleichmäßiger, bis Lars überzeugt war, dass der Assassine eingeschlafen sein musste. Erst dann ließ er von dem schlafenden Assassinen ab, zog die Decke noch über einmal über ihm zu recht und löschte das Licht, bevor er in den Schatten verschwand.

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte Anders sich wieder gut.  
Er erinnerte sich an die wirren Träume aus der Nacht.  
An den Templer.  
Aber, das waren nur Träume gewesen.  
Hervorgerufen von dem Gift.  
Vom Fieber.  
Aber, dennoch roch es seltsam.  
Banane.  
Nein, Sandelholz und exotische Früchte.


	4. confessions in the darkness

„Oh, du bist wach ...“, Lars wirkte trotz seiner Aussage nicht im geringsten überrascht oder schuldbewusst, als er nun, kaum dass er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geöffnet hatte, in den Fokus eines dunklen, forschenden blauen Blickes geriet. „Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“, erkundigte Anders, der mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett saß, aber Lars ignorierte ihn, zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und sah sich neugierig im, nur vom goldenen Schein einer Nachttischlampe erleuchteten Schlafzimmer um.  
Anders' Blick folgte Lars, als der Templer nun zu einigen, sorgsam gerahmten Bildern trat und sie für einen Augenblick mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete. „Hmmm ...“, Lars tippte nachdenklich mit dem Finger gegen seine Unterlippe und runzelte die Stirn, als er sich nun neugierig zu Anders drehte und auf eines der Bilder deutete, „Deine Freundin?“ „Hn.“, Anders' Miene verschloss sich zusehends und er schüttelte den Kopf, „Warum willst du das wissen? Damit du sie umbringen kannst?“  
„Ich war neugierig.“, Lars zuckte unbeeindruckt vom giftigen Tonfall des Assassinen mit den Schultern, strich dann mit dem Zeigefinger über den dunklen Rahmen und betrachtete seine Fingerspitze akribisch, „Du solltest mal Staub wischen ...“ „Was willst du hier?“, versuchte Anders es erneut, aber wieder beachtete ihn der Templer nicht, sondern trat noch immer neugierig wirkend an eines der im Halbschatten liegenden Regale, auf dem lauter Kinkerlitzchen und Souvenirs, die Anders schon längst vergessen gehabt hatte, ihr staubiges, einsames Dasein fristeten. Lars murmelte leise etwas unverständliches, als sein Finger nun prüfend über die dünne Staubschicht der Gegenstände strich. Plötzlich hielt der Templer aber inne und zog behutsam etwas aus dem Sammelsurium hervor, „Was haben wir denn hier ...“  
Unwillkürlich reckte Anders den Hals höher um zu erkennen, welches der Erinnerungsstücke der Templer in seiner Hand hielt, aber erst als Lars sich zu ihm umdrehte, entdeckte er die vor langer Zeit geborstene Kuppel der alten Schneekugel. Mit katzenhafter Geschmeidigkeit schnellte er aus den Laken hervor und versuchte das Erinnerungsstück aus Lars Hand zu retten, "Leg das wieder zurück, das geht dich nichts an!" Ungewohnte, raue Emotionen schwangen in diesem hastig hervor gestoßenen Satz mit und als der Templer den Assassinen ansah, entdeckte er einen feuchten Schimmer in dessen Augen. Doch dieser Ausdruck schwand so schnell wie er gekommen war und wurde durch Kälte ersetzt, als Anders nun die zerbrochene Kugel behutsam, beinahe beschützend in den Händen hielt.  
„Eine besondere Erinnerung?“, erkundigte Lars sich leise und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während er zurücktrat, „Tut mir leid.“ „Hn.“, Anders' lange Finger strichen kurz über die geborstene Kugel, in deren, wasserlosem Inneren ein kleines, schwarzes Lamm mit einem gelben Regenschirm stand, bevor er das Erinnerungsstück vorsichtig zurück auf das Regal stellte. Erst dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Templer, der nun seltsam verloren wirkend, auf dem Bett saß und musterte Lars missmutig, „Also noch mal. Wie bist du hier reingekommen?“  
„Interessiert es dich wirklich?“, Lars legte den Kopf schief und klopfte auffordernd neben sich auf das Bett und zog ein wohlbekanntes Fläschchen aus der Tasche seines Kapuzenpullis, „Möchtest du nicht lieber wieder massiert werden?“ Der Assassine schnaubte aber nur hochmütig, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und tappte, Lars auffordernd ansehen, reichlich ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf die blankpolierten Holzdielen des Fußbodens und räusperte sich.“  
„Durch die Katzenklappe.“, Lars grinste frech, aber der Assassine schnaubte wieder nur, „Dann sollte ich sie besser verriegeln.“ „Du könntest auch einfach herkommen ...“, Lars streckte dem Assassinen die Hände entgegen, „Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es ganz sicher nicht bereuen.“ „Du hast eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von dir, Templer ...“, murmelte Anders, trat aber nun wirklich zum Bett und musterte den sitzenden Templer neugierig und prüfend, aber Lars zuckte nur nachlässig mit den breiten Schultern, „Ich bin Physiotherapeut.“  
„Physiotherapeut und …?“, Anders' Lippen kräuselten sich amüsiert, aber Lars erwiderte den neugierigen Blick voller Ruhe und mit einem ebenso ruhigen Lächeln, „Neugierig, Vögelchen?“ „Hn.“, Anders schnaubte bei der Nutzung des ungeliebten Spitznamens, setzte sich nun aber zu Lars und zog die dünne Decke über seine, bloßen, kalten Füße, „Nenn mich nicht so.“ „Wie denn? Anders? Oder lieber 'Doktor Haugvad'?“, während er diese Frage noch stellte, schlich sich Lars' Hand unter die Decke und strich hauchzart über den Spann, „Oder wie lässt du dich sonst nennen?“  
„Lämmchen.“, Anders wollte sich erst wehren, aber die sanften Berührungen, als der Daumen des Templers über seinen Spann strich, ließen jegliche Gegenwehr erlahmen. „Lämmchen ...“, schließlich fielen die Augen des Assassinen zu und er ließ zu, dass Lars seinen Fuß auf seinen Schoss zog und mit den Daumen nun erstmals über die empfindliche Sohle strich, „Das passt ...“  
Anders kicherte und krümmte sich etwas, während er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, aber dennoch entzog er dem Templer seinen Fuß nicht. Lars hielt den Fuß sicher und die Daumen massierten die empfindlichen Druckpunkte am Fußballen, während der Templer die bald vollkommen entspannt wirkende Gestalt seines Gegners mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln betrachtete, „Also, Lämmchen … Warum bist du wach?“ „Ich … habe auf dich … gewartet.“, Anders' Stimme war leise und er klang seltsam entrückt, was sich auch in seinem Gesichtsausdruck widerzuspiegeln schien und Lars schmunzelte, „Woher wusstest du, dass ich wiederkommen würde …?“ „Wusste es nicht ...“, gestand Anders schulterzuckend und öffnete dann die Augen, tiefblaue, in dem Halbdunkel blitzende, Schlitze, deren Blicke sich völlig auf Lars fokussierten, „Und … warum bist du wiedergekommen?“ „Du warst so verspannt.“, die Antwort kam prompt und Anders keuchte auf, als Lars, wie um seine Worte zu unterstützten, den Druck auf einen der empfindlichen Reflexpunkte verstärkte.  
„Du Mistkerl.“, sämtliche Entspanntheit war aus Anders' schlankem Körper gewichen und die großen, blauen Augen funkelten nun mit spürbarem Ärger, „Das hast du absichtlich gemacht!“ „So?“, Lars tippte gegen den großen Zeh, „Beweis es.“ „Du ...“, der Assassine knurrte verstimmt, verstummte aber, als Lars' lange Finger nun wiederum über den Spann strichen und der Templer ihn belustigt musterte und amüsiert fragend eine Braue hochzog, „Ich …?“ „Du solltest dich lieber nützlich machen, Herr Physiotherapeut.“, Anders' anderer Fuß stupste nun beinahe vorsichtig gegen den Oberschenkel des Templers und Lars schmunzelte, als er nun den anderen Fuß auf seinen Schoss zog, „So schlecht war ich denn doch nicht?“ „Na ja ...“, Anders schob sich das große Kopfkissen zurecht, sodass er sich gegen die Wand lehnen konnte und zuckte dann mit den Schultern, „Einem geschenkten Gaul ...“  
„Dein Spitzname ...“, nachdem sie eine Weile in fast schon angenehmen, beinahe vertrauten Schweigen verharrten hatten, ergriff Lars wiederum das Wort, „Lämmchen ...“ Anders, der mittlerweile die Augen geschlossen hatte und wirklich entspannt wirkte, brummte nur zum Zeichen, dass er zuhörte und so forschte der Templer neugierig weiter, „Nennt deine Mutter dich so?“  
Die einzige Warnung, die Lars bekam, war ein blaues Aufblitzen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite werfen, bevor Anders' Fuß ihn an der Schläfe hätte treffen und ihn in das dunkle, samtige Schwarz einer Bewusstlosigkeit hätte schicken können. Erschrocken schnappte der Templer nach Luft, fand sich aber plötzlich in einer liegenden Position wieder. Über ihm schwebte Anders' zornesblasses, schmales Gesicht, in dem die einzige Farbe nur von den blauen Augen zu kommen schien und er knurrte rau, während die schlanken Finger sich tief in die Schultern des Templers gruben, „Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel ...“  
„Also ja ...“, Lars machte, obwohl die langen Finger sich schmerzhaft in die Muskulatur der Schultern gruben und sicher ihre Spuren hinterlassen wurden, noch immer einen seltsam neugierigen, fast schon unbekümmerten Eindruck, „Hat sie dir die Schneekugel geschenkt?“ „ ...“, für einen Moment schien der Assassine sprachlos zu sein, dann aber verschwand der Druck und das bewegte sich unter Lars. Als es dem Templer schließlich gelang sich aufzurichten, entdeckte er Anders wieder vor dem Regal, die zerbrochene Schneekugel in den Händen haltend. Etwas blitzte im Zwielicht auf und Lars verspannte sich, mit einem neuerlichen Angriff rechnend, unwillkürlich, aber Anders zog nur einen kleinen Schlüssel aus einer eingestaubten Schatulle.  
Erst erkannte Lars die Melodie nicht. Aber als Anders nun die Schneekugel, die Lars nun auch als eine Spieluhr erkannte und in der sich das schwarze Schaf mit dem gelben Regenschirm im Takte der wohlbekannten Melodie drehte, gegen die Brust presste, bewegten sich die Lippen des Assassinen und er sang leise mit.

„ … You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away ...“

Anders' Augen waren dunkel, aber es schimmerte silbrig auf seinen blassen Wangen, als Lars nun zu ihm trat und ihm vorsichtig die Spieluhr aus den zitternden Fingern nahm. Er stellte das kostbare Erinnerungsstück noch zurück auf das sichere Regalbrett, bevor er den Assassinen behutsam in seine Arme zog, „Anders ...“  
„Nicht.“, der Assassine schüttelte schwach den Kopf, ließ sich aber überraschend lammfromm von Lars zurück zum Bett führen. Anders lehnte sich dann sogar gegen den Templer, der daraufhin vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn legte und einen sanften Kuss auf die blonden Strähnen hauchte, bevor er leise fragte, „Was ist mit ihr passiert?“ „Tot ...“, murmelte Anders leise, räusperte sich dann und sah Lars mit einem schiefen, provozierenden Grinsen an, „Kurz nach … meiner Geburt … ein Templer.“ „Hm.“, Lars verzog keine Miene, sondern hielt den Assassinen im Arm und summte leise.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
„Wo andere blindlings der Wahrheit folgen, bedenket …“  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
„ … nichts ist wahr.“  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
„Wo andere begrenzt sind, von Moral oder Gesetz, bedenket …  
…alles ist erlaubt“  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
„Wir arbeiten im Dunkel um dem Licht zu dienen, wir sind Assassinen.“

Als Anders' Wecker klingelte, war er alleine.  
Nichts zeugte mehr von der nächtlichen Anwesenheit des Templers.  
Beinahe, als wäre es ein Traum gewesen.


	5. together

Lautlos verharrte der Assassine auf dem Mauervorsprung der Kirche, verborgen in den langen, dunklen Schatten der Neumondnacht, hoch über den Straßen von Oslo. Der kalte, herbstliche Wind, der vereinzelt Fetzen des Lärms der belebten Stadt mit sich trug, strich fast schon zärtlich über seine Wangen und spielte mit den, zu einem nachlässigen Pferdeschwanz gebundenen Haaren, wehte sie ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht. Rasch strich er, um sein Ziel, einen kleinen Drogendealer nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, die störrischen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, während er lautlos vom Turm auf das niedrigere Dach sprang. Seine Schritte hallten auf dem kupfernen, von Wind und Wetter der vergangenen Jahrhunderte verfärbten Dach des Kirchenschiffs dumpf wieder, aber dennoch schien die Zielperson ihren lautlosen Verfolger nicht zu bemerken, als er nun in seine Seitengasse bog.  
Für einen Moment verschwand der bullige Dealer unter einem elegant gemauerten Bogen, der die enge Straße überspannte, aber innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte Anders zu ihm aufgeholt. Er sprang behände vom Dach und balancierte dann geschickt auf einer längst in der Nacht erloschen Leuchtreklame, während seine Zielperson die Straße entlang eilte.  
Ein leises Geräusch, ein Knacken und ein Schaben irgendwo über Anders, ließ ihn erstarren und erweckte seine Aufmerksam. Der Assassine wich weiter in die vertrauten Schatten zurück und sah sich misstrauisch um. Die Straße lag verlassen unter ihm, die Schritte der sich langsam entfernenden Zielperson hallten auf dem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster wider. Anders schnaubte leise und spannte unwillkürlich die Muskeln an, als sein suchender Blick schließlich, halb versteckt hinter einer wettergegerbten Reiterstatue, die warnend rot leuchtende Aura eines Templers entdeckte.  
Lautlos huschte von Schild zu Schild, bis er dann auf den steinernen Rücken des Standbilds springen konnte. „Wartest du auf einen Kunden, Lars?“, erkundigte er sich von seiner erhöhten Position aus und grinste, als der Templer tatsächlich zusammenzuckte. „Anders.“, Lars fuhr sich durch die kurzgeschnittenen Haare und seufzte, aber dennoch funkelten seine filz grauen Augen belustigt, als er nun zum Assassinen aufsah, „Du könntest dir meine Dienste gar nicht leisten.“ „Ach?“, amüsiert hob Anders eine Braue und schnaubte, „Bisher habe ich von deinen … besonderen Fähigkeiten aber nichts gemerkt ...“ „Woran das wohl liegen könnte?“, gab Lars ungerührt zurück, löste seinen Blick dann aber von Anders und sah die leere Straße entlang, „Scheiße ...“  
„Hast du deinen Kunden verloren?“, Anders, der von seinem erhöhten Platz eine bessere Sicht hatte, konnte seine Zielperson nun gerade noch um eine Ecke verschwinden sehen, während Lars sich nun ebenfalls am Reiterstandbild hochzog, „Halt einfach den Mund, Assassinen.“, Lars schob sich an Anders vorbei und balancierte kurz auf den breiten Schultern des steinernen Reiters, bevor er dann geschickt auf das nahe Vordach einer kleinen Passage sprang.  
„Das wäre ja langweilig!“, Anders folgte dem Templer ebenso geschickt und hatte Lars, der sich im Schatten eines Schornsteins versteckt hielt, rasch eingeholt. „Du nervst.“, murmelte Lars und zog einen kleinen Dartpfeil hervor, woraufhin Anders fragend eine Braue hochzog, „Willst du mich schon wieder vergiften.“ „Wäre wohl besser ...“, der Templer wirkte seltsam abwesend, löste sich nun aus den Schatten und folgte, sich nur wenige Schritte hinter dem Dealer, der unter ihnen die Straße entlang eilte, haltend der langen Dachkante, „Und nun lass mich in Ruhe ...“  
„Sicher nicht!“, knurrte Anders und beeilte sich Lars zu folgen, als ihm klar wurde, was der Templer zu tun gedachte, „Du kannst ihn nicht ...“ „Ich kann nicht?“, Lars' Stimme war ein heiseres Wispern, die filz grauen Augen dunkel vor Wut und dennoch gleichzeitig auch vor Erstaunen geweitet, als sein Blick sich auf den Assassinen richtete, „Er ist ein Assassine ...“ „Nein.“, Anders knurrte, von dem Gedanken angewidert, ließ aber gleichzeitig als Warnung die versteckten Klingen mit einem metallischen Sirren hervorschnellen, „Geh mir aus dem Weg, Templer.“  
„Nein.“, Lars erwiderte den Blick stur, aber Anders schob sich vorbei, zerbrach mit einem einzigen, geschickten Streich den vergifteten Dartpfeil und stahl gleichzeitig auch die weiteren Pfeile. „Wie du willst ...“, der Assassine gab Lars einen unsanften Stoß, sodass der Templer einen kostbaren Moment brauchte, um sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden und Mühe hatte nicht vom Dach zu stürzen. Anders nutzte diesen Moment der Unachtsamkeit des Templers aus und eilte dem entfliehenden Ziel hinterher, ignorierte dabei dann auch die Schritte, die ihm wenige Sekunden später bereits wieder über das Dach folgten.  
„Assassine ...“, hauchte Lars, aber der Andere ignorierte ihn, selbst als der Templer direkt hinter ihm stand. Anders beugte sich vor und fluchte lautlos, als die Zielperson in einem Haus, das sich in nichts, von all den anderen Häusern rund herum zu unterschieden schien, verschwand. „Anders, was ist hier los?“, Lars griff vorsichtig nach der Hand des Assassinen und hielt ihn, geschickt den verborgenen Klingen ausweichend am Unterarm fest, „Verdammt ...“ „Habt ihr es nicht bemerkt?“, Lars zuckte zusammen, als der blaue, scheinbar anklagende Blick des Assassinen auf ihm zu liegen kam un wehrte sich auch nicht, als Anders nun seinen Arm abschüttelte, „Was?“ „In den letzten Monaten gab es zahlreiche Angriffe.“, der Assassine nickte in Richtung des unscheinbaren Hauses, „Einfach aus dem Nichts heraus … Im Blut der Täter wurde eine unbekannte Substanz gefunden ...“ „Drogen?“, erkundigte Lars sich leise und holte zischend Atem, als Anders nickte, „Verdammt … Wir wussten von den Drogen … Aber ...“ „Ihr dachtet, er würde alleine handeln ...“, Anders schnaubte, aber der Templer schüttelte sacht den Kopf und sein Lächeln wirkte nun sogar beinahe etwas verschämt, „Nein … Wir dachten, es wäre eine … Assassinendroge.“  
Anders betrachtete den Templer noch einmal kurz abschätzig von Kopf bis Fuß, bevor er sich ruppig abwand und von dem Mauervorsprung aufs Dach sprang und dort in der Dunkelheit und den Schatten förmlich zu verschwinden schien. „Anders ...“, Lars seufzte und beeilte sich nun seinerseits dem Assassinen zu folgen, „Warte ...“  
Kaum wahrnehmbare, huschende Schatten, die lang und dunkel über das Dach wanderten, waren der einzige Hinweis auf Anders' Position, die Lars bekam. Hastig versuchte er dem Assassinen zu folgen, aber die beschützenden Schatten hüllten den Anderen ein und verbargen seine Gestalt selbst vor den trainierten und geschärften Sinnen des Templers.  
„Leise.“, Lars blieb abrupt stehen, als plötzlich Anders' Stimme in sein Ohr wisperte und starke Arme ihn in die dunklen Schatten zogen und er unsanft mit dem Rücken gegen eine unebene alte Mauer gedrückt wurde. Im herrschenden Zwielicht der Schatten war die Miene des Assassinen unlesbar und die blauen Augen schimmerten im tiefsten Schwarz, als Anders nun, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern, warnend den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte, „Sie sind auf dem Dach.“ „Sie?“, wisperte der Templer, verstummte aber, als plötzlich ein langer Schatten an ihrem Versteck vorbeihuschte. Auf die stumme Frage, zuckte der Assassine mit den Schultern, zeigte aber, stumm zählend, vier Finger. Dann deutete er auf Lars, zeigte zwei Finger und deutete nach links, bevor er auf sich deutete, wieder zwei Finger hob und in Richtung des Schornsteins deutete.  
Lars nickte, eine Geste, die der Assassine eher fühlte, als in der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, aber dennoch löste Anders seinen Griff. Lars spürte, wie der Assassine ihm noch vorsichtig etwas in die Hand drückte und tastete, als er die Form eines seiner Giftpfeile erkannt, nach dem Unterarmschutz, mit den Vertiefungen für die tödlichen Pfeile. Er schnaubte, als er sie leer vorfand und wollte sich gerade an den Assassinen wenden, aber dieser war bereits wieder in den tiefen Schatten, die sich wie ein Mantel um ihn legten, zurückgewichen. Der Templer seufzte, folgte ihm dann aber aus ihrem Versteck und bemühte sich die beschützenden Schatten zu nutzen, um sich seinen Opfern ungesehen zu nähren.  
Es waren zwei dunkel gekleidete Männer, die dich beieinander im Halbschatten des angrenzenden Hauses standen. Ihre Gesichter waren hinter schwarzen Sturmhauben verborgen, aber die schwarzen Waffen, die im Holster steckten, glänzten dennoch unheilvoll und gefährlich im wenigen Licht. Die Männer, die sich zu leise, als das Lars etwas verstehen konnte, unterhielten, hörten den Templer nicht kommen und brachen lautlos zusammen, als die Pfeile ihr Ziel trafen. Lars sah sich noch einmal rasch prüfend um, bevor er die Toten dann einzeln an den Armen in die Schatten zog und sie dort vor möglichen weiteren Wächtern versteckte.  
Das dumpfe Aufschlagen eines Körpers tief unter ihnen auf der Straße, verriet Lars den Aufenthaltsort des Assassinen, der gerade angeekelt an einem Blutfleck auf seinem grauen Kapuzenpulli herum wischte. Lars räusperte sich leise, aber Anders deutete nur auf einen stählernen Balkon wenige Meter unter ihnen, aus dessen Fenster goldenes Licht in die Nacht fiel und zeigte dann lautlos zwei Finger.  
Der Templer nickte verstehend und bezog Position neben Anders, der wortlos einen Countdown herunterzählte. Als der letzte Finger verschwand, sprang der Assassine auf den protestierend, knarrenden Metallbalkon und Lars folgte ihm den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später. Die Glastür zerbrach und dunkle, gähnend schwarze Mündungen von Waffen richteten sich auf sie, aber noch bevor Anders reagieren konnte, brachen die Wachen auch schon zusammen. „Praktisch ...“, murmelte Anders und betrachtete die winzigen, beinahe unschuldig wirkenden Dartpfeile, die in den Kehlen der nun bewegungslos am Boden liegenden Wachen steckten, „Tödlich?“ „Mmmmh.“, der Templer nickte knapp und trat vorsichtig durch die zerbrochene Tür in das Innere, wo Anders gerade neugierig eine der Wachen mit mit dem Fuß anstupste, „Nervengift. Es lähmt das Atemzentrum.“ „Mmmmh.“, behutsam zog der Assassine einen der Pfeile hervor und hüllte ihn in ein Taschentuch, bevor er ihn in einer Tasche verschwinden ließ, „Wir müssen weiter.“  
Der Widerstand wuchs an, aber schließlich erreichten Assassine und Templer den Keller und entdeckten dort am Ende eines langen Ganges eine große, schwere stählerne Doppeltür, vor der zwei Wachen, die Waffen im Anschlag haltend, standen. Aus den Schatten heraus nickte Anders dem Templer auffordernd zu und beobachtete dann, wie Lars die letzten beiden Giftpfeile hervorzog. Er wog sie noch einmal kurz prüfend in der Hand, bevor sie dann mit einem leisen, kaum wahrnehmbaren Sirren durch die Luft flogen und ihre Ziele trafen. Unfähig zu reagieren und der Kontrolle über ihre Körper beraubt, stürzten die beiden Wachen zu Boden. „Wirklich praktisch.“, der Assassine nickte knapp, ließ Lars aber keine Gelegenheit mehr zu antworten, bevor er durch den hell erleuchteten Gang lief und eine Hand prüfend an die schwere Stahltür legte, „Kannst du denn auch Schlösser knacken?“  
Lars schnaubte nur, als er nun an Anders' Seite trat und den goldenen Türgriff betrachtete, „Kannst du eigentlich irgendwas, Vögelchen?“ „Vielleicht sehe ich dich einfach gerne arbeiten …?“, murmelte der Assassine und legte den Kopf schief, um Lars' Hintern, der sich in der engen Jeans verführerisch abzeichnete, zu betrachten, „So als … Anregung?“ „Als Anregung.“, Lars klang amüsiert und drehte sich, als das Schloss mit einem leisen Klick nachgab, zum Assassinen um, „Für nachher?“ „Was hast du denn 'nachher' so vor?“, erkundigte Anders, eine Hand bereits auf der Klinke habend, sich trocken, woraufhin Lars nur nachlässig mit den Schultern zuckte, „Mmmmh … das Vögelchen in die Matratze vögeln?“  
„Davon träumst du wohl.“, Anders öffnete die Tür und huschte lautlos in den hell erleuchteten Raum. Die Neonröhren, die das Kellerlabor in gleißend weißes Licht tauchten, knackten leise und wandten die Schatten, die immer Vertraute der Assassinen gewesen waren, nun gegen sie. Anders' langer, dunkler Schatten huschte über Metalltische, auf denen Bunsenbrenner zischten und verschiedenfarbige Flüssigkeiten in Glaskolben gurgelnd Blasen warfen. Aber dennoch schienen die, in Kittel gekleideten Forscher die drohende Gefahr nicht zu bemerken, bis es zu spät war und die versteckten Klingen ihre Leben nahmen.  
„So ...“, Lars ließ seinen Blick durch das Labor schweifen, „Und nun?“ „Zerstören wir es.“, der Assassine, der gerade einem der Toten das Tablet aus den steifen Fingern gewunden und es in seinen Rucksack gesteckt hatte, klang geistesabwesend, als er sich nun wieder aufrichtete, „Es darf nichts über bleiben ...“ Der Templer nickte und zog eine flache Scheibe aus seinem Rucksack, „Reichen vier Minuten, um hier rauszukommen?“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, strich er über das versteckte Display und klebte die aktivierte Mine dann unter einen der Metalltische, bevor er sich zum Gehen wand, „Kommst du, Vögelchen?“

Die Explosion zerriss die stille Nacht.  
Das gelb orange Glühen der Flammen wirkte beinahe wie die sanften Pastellfarben des eigentlich noch fernen Sonnenaufgangs, während die beiden einstigen Erzfeinde über die Dächer in die Dunkelheit flohen.


	6. similiar

Das morgendliche Sonnenlicht kitzelte Lars an der Nase und sorgte dafür, dass der Templer seine Nase grummelnd tief in dem Kissen, das so verführerisch nach Anders roch, vergrub. Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen tastete der Templer nach der Bettdecke und zog sie kurzerhand über seinen Kopf, sodass die vorwitzigen, kitzelnden Sonnenstrahlen ihn in seinem angenehm dunklen Kokon nun nicht mehr erreichen konnten. Müde tastete Lars mit geschlossenen Augen nach dem Assassinen, aber seine Finger streiften nur das nun schon beinahe kalt erscheinende Laken, dem nicht mehr viel Körperwärme anzuhaften schien. Frustriert rollte der Templer sich zur Seite und spähte im Halbdunkel seines Bettdeckenkokons verschlafen auf die andere Seite des breiten Bettes, wo Anders geschlafen hatte.  
Die Bettseite war leer.  
Seufzend stemmte Lars sich in eine halbsitzende Position, bevor er sich, die Decke wie einen schützenden Umhang gegen die morgendliche Kälte, um sich gelegt habend, erhob. Das helle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn und während er sie mit einem leisen Murren unterhalb des Kinns zusammenhielt, legte er gleichzeitig auch eine Hand, als improvisierten Sonnenschutz an die Stirn. „Anders? Wo bist du?“, suchend sah er sich in dem Zimmer, das er bisher nur in nächtliche Dunkelheit oder in das goldene Licht der kleinen Nachttischlampe getaucht gesehen hatte, um und fuhr sich, als er es ebenfalls leer vorfand, frustriert durch die Haare, „Verdammte … Wo steckt dieses bescheuerte Vögelchen schon wieder ...?“  
Barfuß und über die Kälte, die von den alten Holzdielen unter seinen bloßen Füßen ausstrahlten fluchend, begann Lars sich vorsichtig seinen Weg durch die in der gestrigen Nacht eilig abgestreiften und vergessenen Kleidungsstücken zu bahnen und fluchte dann noch einmal herzhaft, als er bereits nach wenigen Schritten beinahe über Anders' schwarze Turnschuhe gestolpert wäre. Der Templer taumelte einige Schritte und griff im Fallen nach Halt suchend nach einem der Regale mit den zahlreichen Kinkerlitzchen und Souvenirs, die daraufhin auch polternd zu Boden fielen. „Scheiße ...“, der Templer zuckte erschrocken zusammen und kniete sich, die dicke, schützende Bettdecke nun vollkommen vergessen habend, zu den heruntergefallenen Erinnerungsstücken herunter.  
Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er die für Anders so kostbare Schneekugel noch immer sicher auf ihrem Regal entdeckte. Aber dennoch begann er nun eilig die für ihn wertlosen Erinnerungen, die dem Assassinen aber wichtig waren, aufzuheben und wieder in einigermaßener Ordnung auf das Regal zu stellen.  
„Andi ...“, eine Stimme hinter ihm ließ ihn zusammenzucken und das kleine, weiße Holzpferd, das beim Sturz ein Ohr und ein Bein verloren hatte, fiel ein weiteres Mal polternd zu Boden. Seinen antrainierten Instinkte folgend, tastete Lars hektisch nach den gefährlichen Giftpfeilen, verharrte aber bereits im Ansatz der Bewegung, als ihm klar wurde, dass er vollkommen nackt und somit praktisch schutzlos zusammen mit einem unbekannten Eindringling in der Wohnung eines Assassinen stand. „Anders ...“, dieses Mal klang die ältere Stimme beinahe belustigt, aber der Templer versteifte sich, als er eine warme Hand über seinen Nacken streichen und die Finger behutsam mit den kurzen Strähnen spielen fühlte, „Wann warst du denn beim Friseur, Lämmchen?“  
„Was? Wieso sollte ich denn?“, Anders' Stimme, die untermalt von fröhlichen Brutzeln aus einem anderen Zimmer drang, ließ nun sowohl den jungen Templer, als auch den unbekannten Eindringling zusammenzucken und Lars konnte fühlen, wie der Unbekannte einen Schritt von ihm zurücktrat, die warme Aura verschwand. Aber noch immer spürte er den seltsam forschenden Blick, als er nun nach der, neben ihm auf dem Boden liegende Bettdecke griff und sie sich schützend um die Taille schlang, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte.  
Der grauhaarige Mann war ein Assassine. Die blauen Augen, die sich bei Lars' Anblick unwillkürlich geweitet hatten, erinnerten den Templer irgendwie an Anders und auch etwas an seiner Haltung wies auf eine Verwandtschaft zwischen den beiden Assassinen hin. Und nicht nur das, um den Mittelfinger der linken Hand zog sich ein dunkler Streifen, einem schmalen Brandmal gleich. Lars hatte davon gehört, dass die Assassinen sich auf diese an die Vergangenheit ihres Ordens erinnerten, aber bis heute hatte er niemals einen Beweis für diese Theorie gesehen.  
„Entschuldige.“, die blauen Augen funkelten seltsam erwartungsvoll und auch voll einer Emotion, die der Templer nicht einordnen konnte, als sie über die halbnackte Gestalt des jungen Templers wanderten. Dann aber schüttelte der ältere Mann den Kopf und räusperte sich etwas verlegen, „Vielleicht solltest du dir lieber etwas anziehen …?“ Lars errötete und zog, während er einen Schritt in das Zimmer zurückwich, gleichzeitig noch die Bettdecke noch etwas enger um sich, bevor er dann eine Antwort gab, „Lars … Ich meine … Ich heiße Lars.“  
„Interessant … Lars.“, der ältere Assassine betrachtete ihn mit einem nachsichtigen Schmunzeln, bevor sein Blick dann aber beinahe neckisch auf Lars' nur halbwegs bedeckten Schritt fiel, „Normalerweise lerne ich die … nächtlichen Bekanntschaften meines Sohns eigentlich nicht kennen … am allerwenigstens … nackt.“ Die roten Wangen des Templers brannten bei diesen belustigten Worten förmlich, aber dennoch ließ Lars nun die Decke fallen und erwiderte dann, sich bockig präsentierend den amüsierten Blick des Älteren.  
„Seid ihr mit eurem Schwanzvergleich endlich fertig?“, beide Köpfe ruckten, aus dem stummen Blickduell gerissen, hastig herum und musterten Anders, der selbst in alten, verboten tief sitzenden Trainingshosen und mit den Haaren zu einem unordentlichen Zopf gebunden noch immer unglaublich selbstsicher wirkend und entsetzlich überheblich grinsend unweit von ihnen an der Wand lehnte. Lars schluckte schwer, aber Anders' Vater, scheinbar an solches zweideutige Verhalten seines Sohnes gewöhnt, seufzte nur und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor er bedeutungsvoll in Richtung des nackten Lars' nickte, „Hoffentlich sind sie nicht wieder zu hart.“ Der Templer gab einen erstickten Laut von sich, während Anders nur grinste und dem errötenden Lars zuzwinkerte, „Sind eh Rühreier … Harte Eier hatte ich letzte Nacht schon ...“

Die spät morgendliche Sonne schien durch das große Küchenfenster, mit den altmodisch zusammengebundenen blau weiß gepunkteten Vorhängen. Sie warf ihre goldenen Strahlen über die weißen, polierten Hochglanzfronten der eleganten Küche und über den reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch, um den sich die drei Männer versammelt hatten.  
Lars legte beide Hände um die Kaffeetasse und hielt unbeirrt und das verführerisch duftende Rührei, das Anders, zusammen mit einem provozierenden Kuss auf seine Wange, vor ihn gestellt hatte, den Kopf gesenkt. Die stoppeligen Wangen des jungen Templers waren noch immer gerötet, während er nun versuchte die seltsamen, undeutbaren Blicke von Anders' Vater, der schräg gegenüber an der langen Seite des Tisches saß, ebenso wie der Fuß des jüngeren Assassinen in seinem Schritt auch weiterhin standhaft zu ignorieren.  
Der ältere Assassine schwieg ebenfalls. Er grub seine Zähne nachdenklich in das weiche Fleisch der Unterlippe und zupfte daran. Aber seine Finger spielten schon seit Minuten gedankenverloren mit einem Teelöffel, der immer wieder gegen das Porzellan der bisher ignorierten Kaffeetasse schlug. Lars, abgelenkt durch die erstaunlich beweglichen und gelenkigen Zehen, die gekonnt seinen Schritt massierten, zuckte jedes Mal zusammen und senkte dann auch schuldbewusst und mit roten Wangen erneut den Kopf, wenn er das Brandmal auf dem Mittelfinger, das die Profession seines Gegenübers so deutlich zeigte, zu sehen bekam.  
Einzig Anders schien von der herrschenden Anspannung nichts mitzubekommen. Der, trotz seiner, vom Tisch verborgenen Untaten, blaue und vollkommen unschuldige Blick des jungen Assassinen wanderte merklich belustigt zwischen seinem Vater und dem Templer hin und her, bevor er sich schließlich reichlich schnaubend zurücklehnte und sich durch die unordentlich gebundenen Haare strich, „Man, letzte Nacht warst du aber … gesprächiger. Hast du dir beim Sex auf die Zunge gebissen oder sie dir am Kaffee verbrannt?“ Es funkelte ungut in Anders' Augen, als dieser sich nun grinsend erhob, neben den Stuhl des jungen Templers trat und sich dann mit gespielter, ärztlicher Sorge zu ihm beugte und sanft über die Lippen strich, „Zeig dem Onkel Doktor mal … Ahhhh ...“ Lars' Wangen röteten sich vor Verlegenheit, aber auch Wut und er schob den Assassinen ruppig von sich, „Lass das!“  
„Traust du mir nicht?“, Anders klang noch immer reichlich unbekümmert und verspielt, als er sich nun auf den Schoss des Templers fallen ließ und ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf und großen, blauen, tränenfeucht schimmernden Augen musterte, „Ich bin enttäuscht … Heute Nacht ...“ „Anders … La … Lars ...“, Tom räusperte sich und blinzelte, als ob er erst einmal wieder in die Realität zurückfinden müsste, bevor er sich dann erhob, „Ich muss gehen...“ „Das passt sehr gut ...“, Anders winkte abwesend in Richtung seines Vaters und hauchte die nächsten Worte gegen Lars' Lippen, bevor er den Templer fordernd küsste, „ … wir müssen nämlich vögeln ...“

Bereits im Treppenhaus, von dessen Wänden seine angespannte Stimme wie ein Echo widerzuhallen schien, hatte Tom schon sein Handy gezückt und knurrte einen raschen, schlecht gelaunten Befehl, bevor er das Telefon auch wieder in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden ließ, „Ich brauche alles, was wir über eine … Yvi Andresen … Yvonne Andresen finden können. Sofort.“ Der ältere Assassine blieb auf dem nächsten Treppenabsatz kurz stehen und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, bevor er dann aber den Kopf schüttelte und freudlos schnaubte, „Es kann nicht sein … Ich muss mich irren … Yvi ist tot ...“


	7. nacked truth

Leise schlüpfte Lars durch die Hintertür, die in den alten Dienstbotentrakt führte, ins Haus. Der Templer zog behutsam die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und streifte dann die Turnschuhe ab, bevor er dann verstohlen die Küchentür öffnete. Die knarrenden Dielen des alten Fußbodens vermeidend, schlich er sich auf Zehenspitzen hinein.  
„Guten Morgen, Lars.“, die Stimme seiner Mutter, hinter ihm, ließ Lars erschrocken zusammenzucken. „Mum ...“, er drehte sich mit einem etwas schuldbewussten Lächeln zu ihr um und räusperte sich etwas verlegen, „Guten Morgen.“ „Ach? 'Guten Morgen'? Du weißt aber schon wie spät es ist?“, Yvonne trat einen Schritt auf ihren Sohn zu und ihre braunen Augen waren vor Sorge dunkel, als ihr Blick prüfend über Lars wanderte, „Wo warst du …? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, Häschen.“ „Ich ...“, Lars seufzte und fuhr sich mit einem schiefen Lächeln durch die Haare, „Kann ich wenigstens noch einen Kaffee haben, bevor …?“

Lars streckte die lagen Beine aus und legte die Finger um die Tasse, bevor er den wach machenden Geruch nach Kaffee förmlich zu inhalieren schien, während seine Mutter ihn über ihre Tasse hinweg beobachtete und ungeduldig mit den manikürten Fingernägeln auf das polierte, weiße Holz tappte, „Lars ...“ „Schon gut ...“, der jüngere Templer nahm seufzend einen Schluck und verzog dann das Gesicht, „Heiß … und haben wir Zucker …?“ „Lars.“, die Ungeduld klang in ihrer Stimme unverkennbar mit und Lars seufzte ein weiteres Mal, bevor er in knappen Worten von der vergangenen Nacht berichtete, „Es hat sich raus gestellt, dass der Dealer … kein Assassine war.“ „So?“, sie hob leidlich amüsiert eine Braue, aber Lars nickte nur un begegnete nun erstmals dem mütterlichen Blick, „Ande … Ich bin ihm gefolgt … in ein Labor. Es gab kein … Anzeichen für … für eine Beteiligung der Assassinen.“ „Lars.“, Yvonne schüttelte den Kopf und griff über den Tisch nach der Hand ihres Sohnes, „Du bist doch sonst nicht so … naiv.“  
Der filz graue Blick, der nun Yvonnes braunem Blick voller Ruhe begegnete, wirkte seltsam überzeugt und Lars entzog ihr überraschenderweise auch die Hand, bevor er dann aber wieder den Kopf senkte und in den Kaffee starrte. Für einen Moment schien Lars in der dunklen Flüssigkeit etwas zu suchen, dann aber hob er doch wieder den Kopf, „Ich bin nicht naiv … Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe.“ „Und, das wäre?“, erkundigte Yvonne sich trocken und auch etwas süffisant, beinahe als würde sie ihren Sohn nicht wirklich ernst nehmen, „Den Osterhasen? Oder doch den Weihnachtsmann? Das ist wahrscheinlicher, als einen Assassinen, an deiner Seite, der die Verantwortlichen umgebracht hat?“ Lars errötete, nickte dann aber und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich … der Assassine und ich ... Wir haben zusammengearbeitet.“

„Zusammengearbeitet?“, Yvonnes scharfer Tonfall ließ, den mit gesenktem Kopf vor dem Schreibtisch stehenden Lars zusammenzucken, aber der junge Assassine hatte längst aufgegeben zu versuchen sich zu verteidigen. „Und, wie sah diese …“, sie verzog das Gesicht, als ob sie etwas Fauliges gerochen hatte, bevor sie angeekelt weitersprach, „Zusammenarbeit im Einzelnen aus?“ „Wir … haben ...“, Lars leckte sich über die Lippen, als er nun doch den Kopf hob und einen Punkt einige Zentimeter über der Schulter seiner Mutter fokussierte, „ … ihr Versteck gemeinsam infiltriert … und die Labore … zerstört.“ Ein ungnädiges Knurren seiner Mutter ließ Lars kurz verstummen, bevor er sich dann aber räusperte und sich verteidigte, „Wir … trafen uns auf dem Dach …“ „Gab es Gegenwehr?“, unterbrach Yvonne ihn und in ihren braunen Augen schimmerte nun offen Sorge, während ihre Finger scheinbar nervös mit einem runden, glänzenden Gegenstand zu spielen schienen, „Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?“ „Nein.“, Lars schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, aber seine Augen weiteten sich, als er im Licht der altmodischen, goldenen Schreibtischlampe das Glas einer Schneekugel aufleuchten sah, „You are my Sunshine ...“  
„Was?“, Yvonne stellte die Schneekugel auf die polierte Schreibtischplatte, ließ aber ihre Finger schützend auf der gläsernen Kugel liegen, während ihr brauner Blick Lars voller Verwunderung ansah, „Woher ...“ „Ich habe so eine Kugel schon einmal gesehen ...“, Lars leckte sich, plötzlich nervös über die Lippen und schüttelte dann aber doch vorsichtig den Kopf, „Aber … sie war kaputt … zerbrochen ...“ „Zer...“, Yvonne stemmte sich hoch und jede Wärme schien nun plötzlich aus ihrem Blick und auch aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden zu sein, „Raus!“ „Mama ...“, der junge Templer war zwar bei dem scharfen Befehl zusammengezuckt, war aber dennoch näher an den Tisch getreten. Mit einem seltsam, konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck nahm er nun vorsichtig die zerbrechliche Schneekugel in die Hand und betrachtete das schwarze Schaf in den gelben Regensachen, „Wo ist der Schlüssel?“  
Yvonne zögerte, griff dann aber doch stumm in die oberste Schublade und zog einen, an einer dünnen, silbrigen Kette hängenden, rostigen Schlüssel hervor. „Lars ...“, versuchte sie erneut ihren Sohn zu überzeugen, aber Lars hatte den Schlüssel bereits an sich genommen und drehte nun die Spieluhr, sodass er ihn in das versteckte Schloss stecken und dann drehen konnte.

„ ...You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away ...“

Es knarrte leise, als der lange nicht benutzte Mechanismus in Benutzung gezwungen werde und das schwarze Schaf im Regenmantel sich langsam zu drehen begann. Aber, auch die Melodie klang reichlich blechernd und scheppernd, ganz anders, als Lars es schon gehört hatte. „Lars ...“, die Härte war aus ihren braunen Augen verschwunden und hatte einem anderen, weicheren, verletzlicheren Ausdruck Platz gemacht, als Yvonne sich nun erhob und den rostigen Schlüssel förmlich aus dem Schloss riss und an ihre Brust presste, „Nicht … Bitte nicht ...“  
Zusammengesunken saß Yvonne hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, die Schneekugel, nun wieder still und unbewegt, stand wie ein stummes Mahnmal vor ihr, während Lars sich auf der polierten Platte abstützte und eine Antwort zu verlangen schien. Ihr Blick hing an dem alten Erinnerungsstück, aber schließlich seufzte sie, „Lars … Bitte nicht ...“ „Wer ist Anders?“, der Antwort fordernde Klang seiner Stimme ließ die Templerin zusammenzucken, aber schließlich seufzte sie, „Er war … dein Bruder.“

Vor den großen Fenstern des Arbeitszimmers ging in prachtvollen Pastellfarben die Sonne unter, tauchte die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der Assassinen in ihr sanftes Licht und verwandelte Toms, hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzende Gestalt in einen dunklen Schatten. Seine Finger blätterten immer wieder durch eine dünne, vor ihm auf der schweren Holzplatte liegende Akte und seine Augen glommen dunkelblau in seinem schattenhaften Gesicht, als er nun aufsah. Der dunkle, forschende Blick wanderten langsam über die anwesenden Assassinen, bevor Tom dann mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte schlug, „Wir müssen den Edensplitter vor den Templern finden!“

„Anders ...“, Tom hielt seinen Sohn, der gerade den anderen Assassinen aus dem Büro folgen wollte, noch einmal zurück, „Warte!“ „Ja, Tom?“, der jüngere Assassine blieb auf halbem Weg zur Tür stehen und drehte sich nun mit einem Seufzen langsam um, „Was gibt es noch?“ Sein Vater erhob sich, trat nun hinter dem schweren Schreibtisch hervor und legte behutsam eine Hand auf die blasse Wange seines Sohnes, „Du bist ganz blass ...“ Anders schloss die Augen, schmunzelte aber dennoch, als er nun vorsichtig einen Schritt zurücktrat, „Es ist alles in Ordnung ...“ „Bist du sicher?“, Toms Blick wurde weicher, aber er ließ die Hand nun wieder sinken, griff aber dennoch nach dem schlanken Arm seines Sohnes, „Keine Symptome? Dir ist nicht schlecht? Oder schwindelig? Anders, wann warst du das letzte Mal …?“ „Papa ...“, Anders seufzte tief, „Nach dem Auftrag … ok?“  
„Anders ...“, Tom löste den Griff nicht, tastete aber, als Anders einen überraschten Schmerzlaut von sich gab, nach der Schreibtischlampe und der jüngere Assassine blinzelte kurz in das helle, aufflammende Licht, das ihn nur noch blasser erscheinen ließ, „Tom ...“ „Zeig deinen Arm.“, befahl sein Vater und sein Ton wurde mahnender, als Anders ihm knurrend den Arm entzog, „Tom … Da ist nichts!“ „Ach?“, Tom griff erneut nach dem dünnen Arm und schob nun kurzerhand den dunklen Kapuzenpulli ein Stück nach oben, sodass er seine deutlichen Fingerabdrücke, die sich bereits blau zu verfärben schienen, sehen konnte. Der ältere Assassine schluckte, löste dann aber seinen Blick und musterte Anders eindringlich, „Du wirst sie nicht begleiten.“ „Tom ...“, stieß Anders protestierend hervor und rollte den Ärmel dann auch eilig wieder hinunter, „Es geht mir gut … das ist nur ...“ „Nein.“, sein Vater schnitt ihm mit einer einfachen, knappen Handbewegung das Wort ab und versperrte ihm gleichzeitig weiterhin den Weg durch die Tür, „Anders, so bist du eine Gefahr für das Team ...“ „Ich weiß, was ich tue!“, knurrte der junge Assassine und versuchte seinen Vater zur Seite zu schieben, taumelte dann aber und musste sich an dessen Arm festhalten, um nicht zu stürzen.  
„Das merkt man.“, Tom legte beschützend einen Arm um seinen Sohn und half Anders, dessen Gang nur noch ein kraftloses Schlurfen war, zur unbequemen Couch. Der junge Assassine lag mit geschlossenen Augen da, das Gesicht blass und abgespannt und Tom strich nur noch kurz über die kalte, klamme Wange, bevor er eines der Kissen unter die Knie seines Sohnes schob und ihn vorsichtig zudeckte, „Schlaf du … Ich werde alles Weitere veranlassen.“


End file.
